


The Gift

by Kimmimaru



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Anniversary, Boys Kissing, Gift Giving, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 01:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8231885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmimaru/pseuds/Kimmimaru
Summary: A one-shot for my bestie who wanted a fic where Reno and Rude celebrate an anniversary of their partnership... (I'm shit at titles)





	

“Yo, Rude.”

Rude glanced up from the paper he was pretending to read, gazing up at Reno over the top of his glasses. The street was full of people moving back and forth, the sky was a dingy grey colour that only hinted at spring. The cafe was noisy but the coffee was hot and real, unlike the shit the cafeteria tried to pass off as consumable. It always tasted more like tar than coffee to Rude. Reno was sat in a seat opposite, lounging carelessly on the back legs of his chair. His hair was the same colour as the awning they sat under as the tail splashed over his shoulder like a waterfall of blood. His fingers tapped a rhythm on the table-top, sharp nails making a regular click-click sound that set Rude's teeth on edge. He waited for Reno to continue, returning his eyes to the page he was supposed to be reading, he shook the paper out properly, removing the creases as the top tried to flop over and obscure the image of a woman in nothing but a pair of bikini briefs. She lounged across a white fur rug, her large breasts standing firm as if gravity had no effect on them. Beside the image of the woman was an article, Rude had no idea what it was about, something about some random celebrity or maybe a complaint about the immigrants coming to Edge since Meteorfall. Just a whole bunch of scaremongering, he didn't really care all that much about the article. The woman was nice looking though, she had dark hair and heavily lidded blue eyes. 

“Rude?”

Rude looked back up at Reno who leaned forward, his chair legs clunking back to the pavement. He leaned on the table and picked up his coffee, taking a sip. Foam coated his upper lip briefly before he licked it away and his eyes darted to the side, watching the people pass by. Rude admired the cut of his jaw, noting the similarities between him and the woman in the picture he was admiring. They both had very pretty long necks, sharp collar bones that looked nice to bite, they were both skinny but relatively well muscled. Reno's legs would look so sexy if he wore those scarlet heels-

“Rude? Dude, ya listenin'?”

Rude blinked himself out of his reverie and finally folded the paper with a soft noise of dissatisfaction, trust Reno to want to talk when he obviously wasn't interested. “What?” He asked, his voice a little sharper than he had intended and Reno winced. 

“Uh...guess it don' matter, yo.” He muttered, slumping in his seat and fiddling with his pony tail.

Rude sighed and made to open his paper again, he had been enjoying indulging in his fantasies. However, Reno stopped him, putting a hand over his. “Reno...” He let the threat hang in the air and Reno looked up at him, a little guilty looking, like a kicked puppy. “Damn it, just say whatever it is you wanna say.”

Reno cleared his throat, acting unusually uncertain. His leg jiggled under the table, causing it to shake. Rude rescued his coffee before it spilt and finished it off. Reno reached for his own mug and sipped cautiously, his eyes everywhere but on Rude's face. “Uh...ya wanna get outta here, yo? We still got the day ta do whatever.” Reno asked abruptly, he looked horribly uncomfortable and it was making Rude suspicious.

“Fine. Let's go.” He rose smoothly and snatched Reno's wrist, feeling the fragile bones beneath his thick fingers. He pressed his fingers to Reno's pulse, feeling it pick up slightly as he dragged him down the street after tossing some money onto the table. When they had reached somewhere a little less populated Rude released his partner and they slowed to a casual walk, Rude turned his head and watched Reno intently. Reno's shoulders were tense, rising somewhere around his ears. His hands were shoved deep into his pockets and he scuffed his boots along the ground. There was a fountain up ahead so Rude headed that way, spotting a bench where they could sit for a while. He jerked his head towards it and Reno sat obediently when they drew close. “What's up with you today? You're acting like a spooked Chocobo.”

Reno's mouth twisted a little and his eyes narrowed as he looked up at the sky, “Ya know wha' day it is, yo?”

“March sixteenth.” Rude replied.

“Yeah...bu' I mean...what day?”

“Tuesday?”

Reno made a sound like an irritated cat, sending Rude a glare. “You fuckin' dense, yo? How long we been partners?”

Suddenly it dawned on Rude, “Oh. Thirteen years.”

“Exactly, yo!” Reno ducked his head and withdrew one of his hands from his pockets, inside was a box about the size of Reno's palm. He thrust it roughly into Rude's chest, causing him to grunt in surprise. Reno dropped his head and his fingers tightened on the bench.

Rude blinked as he looked down at the box, it was wrapped neatly in navy blue paper with a black ribbon tied in a bow on top. Frowning and with a deep sense of foreboding he pulled off the ribbon and opened the packaging. Inside the box was plain black, he opened it and looked. “Poker cards?” He looked up and saw Reno eyeing him, obviously nervous, from beneath his eyelashes. 

“Yeah...you've been eyein' 'em since you saw 'em in that store. I...I got 'em.”

Rude picked one out of the velvet lined box, they were indeed a fancy looking set. The backs were printed with old-style images of half naked girls with sultry smiles. They were antiques and Rude had been debating on whether he should get them or not for months. He put the card back in the little box and closed the lid, the small 'snick' the clasp made made Reno bite his lip. “They're...really cool.” He admitted, almost reluctantly. 

Reno lit up like a firework display, his grin large and eyes sparkling. “Ya like 'em?”

“Yeah, thanks.” Rude offered his partner a smile of his own. “Only...I didn't get you anything.” He looked back down at the box in his hand.

Reno waved him away airily, “I don' need nothin', yo. I kept seein' ya look at 'em and that look on your face was jus'...I dunno, I liked it, yo.”

Rude looked at Reno thoughtfully before reaching out, his fingers tangled in Reno's pony tail and he dragged him close. Reno's eyes widened, his lips parting in surprise but before he could speak Rude closed his mouth on his. Reno made a startled sound but Rude's lips were persistent, finally he gave in, slumping against his partner and closing his eyes. Reno's tongue darted out, moving against Rude's with slow precision. Rude felt something in his chest tighten as he got a firmer grip on Reno's hair, twisting his fingers through it and using it to guide his movements. It was a little more intense than Rude had first planned but it was pretty damn good; Reno kissed better than Rude could ever have imagined, like he was born for it. If he fucked half as good as he kissed Rude was in for a treat, he only regretted not doing this sooner. When Rude pulled away he gave Reno a little push, sending him back into the arm of the bench and gazing up at him with wide eyes. A small flush stained his cheeks and almost hid the red marks on them. Rude stood and pocketed the box, he adjusted his jacket carefully. “Thanks.” He said, looking at Reno blinking rapidly at him. The corner of his lips curled upwards into a small smirk, “You kiss like a whore.” He said and started to move away, Reno took a shaky breath, lifting his arm and wiping his mouth. “I like it.”

Reno sat perfectly still for all of about two seconds as he registered what had happened before he leapt lightly to his feet and ran to catch up to his partner. “Hey! Wha' do ya mean by tha'? Rude! Wait up!”


End file.
